Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4/Transcript
This is the Transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4. Nine years ago/Operation: Rescue RC/Bo's departure film begins with the Disney and Pixar logos before transitioning to a stormy night outside the Davis household. A caption reads "Nine years ago", indicating this took place between after the events of Toy Story 2 and before the events of Toy Story 3. Lightning then flashes as the scene transitions to Andy's room where Jessie and Bullseye jump in fright due to the lightning *Jessie: Whoa! It's raining cats and dogs out there! Bullseye comfortingly I hope they make it back alright. *Percy: They will, Jessie. I'm sure of it. *Hamm: Head's up! Andy's coming! *Jessie: gasps Hamm and Bullseye freeze just as Andy enters the room. He dumps Woody, Rex, Buzz Lightyear, the Aliens, Slinky Dog, and the Potato Heads on the bed *Mrs. Davis: downstairs Andy! Time for dinner! *Andy: Yes! And a Star Beam! *Mrs. Davis: downstairs Don't forget to wash your hands! *Andy Davis: offscreen Okay, Mom. exits the room. Once he's gone, Woody and the other toys spring to life and look worried. Woody runs to the window as Rex panics. Lightning flashes. Woody climbs onto the windowsill beside Jessie and Bullseye and looks outside *Buzz Lightyear: offscreen Do you see him? *Woody: No. *Slinky Dog: Well, he's done for. *Rex: He'll be lost forever! *Dusty Crophopper: No, he won't, Rex! We'll save him! *Lightning McQueen: We have to! He's my cousin! *Flame Princess: Don't worry, Lightning. We will. *Woody: Jessie, Buzz, Slink, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Twilight Sparkle, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Finn, Dynamite, Blackout, Drip, Avalanche, Pinecone, Blade, Sunset, Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Skipper, Sarge, Holley, Molly's room! The rest of you, stay put! peeks out of Andy's room and makes his way silently across the landing to Molly's Room. He peeks in and sees tiny spots of light on the floor, which are projected by a lamp with Bo Peep and her sheep, Billy, Goat and Gruff, on Molly's bedside table. Woody is about to approach but he ducks out of sight as Molly exits her room. He then signals to Jessie, Buzz, Slinky, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Twilight Sparkle, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Finn McMissile, Dynamite, Blackout, Drip, Avalanche, Pinecone, Blade Ranger, Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Skipper, Sarge, Holley and runs into Molly's room. He then climbs up onto the table *Woody: Bo! *Bo Peep: Situation? pulls Woody onto the table with her cane *Woody: Lost toy. Side yard. *Bo Peep: Billy. Goat. Gruff. Raise the blinds. Goat and Gruff raised the window blinds as they obeys Bo *Woody: They have names? You never told me that. up onto the windowsill *Bo Peep: You never asked. *Jessie: Where is he? *Lightning McQueen: I don't know. It's too dark down there. *Dusty Crophopper: Skipper, Blade, Holley and I got this. Skipper, Blade and Holley fly out of the chimney and search for the lost toy from the sky *Slime Princess: I hope they are going to be all right. the others looks out the window, the two planes, the fire helicopter and purple spy car fly into the sky and look down from above *Blade Ranger: Don't worry. I will use my light. shines his light and spotted RC being caught in the storm drain *RC: Emmet Brickowski's voice Help! Anyone? Help! *Princess Bubblegum: There he is! *Buzz Lightyear: (offscreen) But how do we reach him? *Woody and Bo Peep: Operation Pull Toy! *Woody: Slink? *Slinky Dog: You got it, Woody. *Lightning McQueen: Mater? *Mater: Sure thing. *Bo Peep: Barbies! Barbie dolls, one of them Barbie from Toy Story 3, agreed to help and then athletically jump up onto a set of drawers. The other toys in Molly's room made a catapult with a toy armadillo and a book when Jessie jumps onto it *Bo Peep: Go! three Barbie dolls runs and jumps onto the side when Jessie was launched and unlocks the window. When the team and toys opens it, the wind blow *Sci-Twi: Now what? *Sunset Shimmer: I'm not sure. *Bo Peep: Flashlight! uses a flashlight to pinpoint RC as he using his grip *RC: Emmet's voice HELP!!!! and Lightning stare down when Bo straightens Woody's hat and nods determinedly to him then comfortingly strokes Lightning on his cheek *Bo Peep: Go save your cousin. gets onto Slinky and Mater hooks Lightning's back bumper as they stretch down out of Andy's house towards RC *RC: Emmet's voice Help! Help me! Slinky, Lightning and Mater runs towards the storm drain to get to RC *Woody: Hang on, RC! *Lightning McQueen: We're coming! *RC: Emmet's voice Woody! McQueen! struggles to pull himself forward as Woody, Slinky, Lightning and Mater tries to reach him. The screen shows the leaves goes out of the storm drain as they go swept away. Cut to Woody, Slinky, Lightning and Mater, as they tried to reach RC *Slinky Dog: I ain't got any more slink! *Mater: I can't do more of my tow rope! got Woody's pull string in his mouth *RC: Emmet's voice Lightning! *Lightning McQueen: Hold on! tries hold on but the current keeps pushing him. Bo gasps as RC begins to swept away *Lightning McQueen: No! *Woody: straining *RC: Emmet's voice THIS IS THE END! then, Woody and Lightning felt moving and grabs RC by his front bumper. They notice Bo using the monkeys from Barrel of Monkeys, Finn and the Smokejumpers to extend Slinky. Woody smiles *Lightning McQueen: Come on, cuz. Let's get you out of there. *RC: Emmet's voice Thanks. and Lightning got RC out of the storm drain. Just then, two headlights of a car appears and heading straight towards them when Woody, Slinky, Lightning, Mater and RC swing up to the wall as the owner got out of his car and runs inside. Buzz, Jessie, Bo, the Smokejumpers, Finn, Holley, Twilight, and the others pulls Woody, Slinky, Lightning, Mater and RC up to the window. At last, RC was safe inside *Princess Bubblegum: There we go. *Marceline Abadeer: Safe and sound, RC. *RC: Emmet's voice Thank you, guys. *Sarge: You're welcome, soldier. Let's see the translator still works. *RC: Rex Dangervest's voice I appreciate the help. *Sunset Shimmer: At least, you're not damaged. *RC: Rex's voice That's true. *Slime Princess: Come on. *Flame Princess: Let's get back to Andy's room. *RC: in Emmet's voice Okay, then. RC was taken to Andy's room, Bo peeks at Woody, Lightning and Mater who was about to get inside but then, the lights were on as Bo ducked and Woody, Lightning and Mater tries to get inside as the window closes. The man from the car talks about Bo's lamp *Mrs. Davis: I'm so glad to see this old lamp go to good home. We've had it since Molly was a baby. is packed in a box along with her sheep and her lamp *Man: Molly, are you sure that it's alright? *Molly Davis: Yeah. I don't want it anymore. *Lightning McQueen: What do we do now? *Mater: I don't know. they leave, Buzz and Jessie, along with the others, opens the window again but when they only find Slinky and Woody, Mater and McQueen are gone *Buzz Lightyear: Where are Woody, Lightning and Mater? the man puts the box down and forgot the keys as he ran back inside. Then, Woody, Lightning and Mater drags the box under the car. They open it and Bo and her sheep see them *Bo Peep: Woody. Mater. Lightning. *Woody: Quick. We'll sneak in the hedges before he's back. *Lightning McQueen: Woody, she'll be fine. *Bo Peep: McQueen's right, Woody. It's okay. *Woody: What? No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't go. What's best for Andy is that... *Bo Peep: Woody. I'm not Andy's toy. *Mater: She's right you know. *Lightning McQueen: I went through this with Doc's death and that didn't stop me. *Bo Peep: It's time for the next kid. stares at her then they hear the man talking to Andy's mom. Bo looks at Woody *Bo Peep: You know, kids lose their toys everyday. Sometimes they get left in the yard or put in the wrong box. stares at her for a moment then looks at Billy, Goat and Gruff who back up *Woody: And that box gets taken away. *Lightning McQueen: Exactly. She'll be fine, Woody. I'm sure her new owner will take good care of her. nods. Woody stares at her and then smiles slightly. Still not wanting Bo to be alone, he attempts to get in the box, but then hears Andy's voice *Andy Davis: offscreen Mom, where's Woody? (rushes outside) *Lightning McQueen: Andy's looking for you, Woody. *Mrs. Davis: Andy! Come inside! *Andy Davis: I can't find Woody! looks at Woody, who then takes his hands off the box and looks down sadly before staring at Bo one more time. Bo straightens Woody's hat and smiles. The man returns *Lightning McQueen: See ya, Bo. *Bo Peep: Bye, guys. *Mater: So long, Bo. *Man: Well, good night. *Mrs. Davis: Bye. Watch yourself! pushes the box out from under the car. The man picks it up, gets in the car with box and drives away. Woody, Lightning and Mater watch as the car disappears into the storm *Lightning McQueen: Andy's coming! *Andy Davis: Ah, there you are. (picks up the trio then runs back into the house) Mom! I found him! I found him! *Mrs. Davis: Oh, good! Come on and get inside! camera goes up above the storm clouds and to the blue sky with white clouds Nine Years Later/Bonnie's First Day at Kindergarten/Meet Forky song, "You've Got a Friend in Me", starts playing as the captions, "Disney presents", appears. Woody is held up by Andy who pulls his pullstring *Woody's Voice Box: Reach for the Sky! *Andy Davis: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da! around the yard with Woody Ride em, cowboy! Yee-haw! captions, "a pixar animation studios film", Andy pulls Woody's pullstring again *Woody's Voice Box: There's a snake in my boot. plays with Buzz and Jessie next *Andy Davis: laughing he plays with Buzz and Woody *Andy Davis: To Infinity and Beyond! swings Woody and the scene transitions to after Toy Story 3. Andy, now 17 years old, give his toys to Bonnie Anderson *Bonnie Anderson: gasps My cowboy! takes Woody from Andy and hugs him as Andy smiles. Bonnie then gets up *Bonnie Anderson: Woody, let's go! *Teenage Andy Davis: laughing *Bonnie Anderson: when pulls Woody's pull string *Woody's Voice Box: You're my favorite deputy! Bonnie moves Woody, the title, "Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4", appears and disappears. Later, Bonnie plays with her new toys and her old ones on the swing *Bonnie Anderson: Reach for the sky! swings his eyes into the camera before it pans out again to reveal Bonnie with a pair of fairy wings on her back putting Woody on a chair before picking up the toys in a cooking cauldron *Bonnie Anderson: He's escaped and they're heading straight for us! scene then transitions to Bonnie in a scuba outfit and jumping off her bed. She lands on her back and giggles *Bonnie Anderson: laughing scene then transitions to Bonnie playing with her toys while Woody is still on the chair, watching *Bonnie Anderson: Full speed ahead! Yay! the song comes to a close, the camera pans down to Woody's boot, revealing Bonnie's name on the bottom of it. The screen then fades to black. The toys' voices can be heard in the background *Lightning McQueen: Patience, my friends. *Avalanche: PINECONE, GET YOUR RAKE OUT OF MY FACE! *Pinecone: Sorry! *Princess Bubblegum: Finn, get off my foot! *Finn the Human: Oh, sorry. *Mrs. Potato Head: Ugh! It's getting hot in here! *Flame Princess: Oh, that would be me. Is it me? *Slime Princess: I'm not sure. *The Lemon Sweeter: Excuse me. *The Jammy Dodger: Oy! *Mr. Potato Head: Where's my ear? *Hamm: You're on my foot! *Slinky Dog: Oh. *Buttercup: Hey, quit shovin'! *Trixie: Sorry! chatter continues until someone says 'Sssh!' *Mater: What are we shushing for? *Buzz's Voice Box: To Infinity and Beyond! *Princess Luna: Okay, who activated Buzz's voice box? *Buzz Lightyear: I know that was you, Potato Head. Potato Head chuckles *Dolly: Everyone, listen, I though I told you. When Mom quickly cleans the bedroom like that, expect to be put in the closet. *Sally Carrera: Yeah, yeah, we heard you. *Rex: Ooh. How much longer? *Dusty Crophopper: My prop's just itching to get spun. *Lumpy Space Princess: Don't sneeze! *Dusty Crophopper: I'm not going to. I was just saying I can't wait for it to get spun again. I mean, it hasn't moved since yesterday. *Woody: Keep it to a dull roar, Rex. Jessie Deep breaths, Jessie, deep breaths. Slinky Settle down, Slink. Sit. sits Good boy. *Dolly: Sheriff, do I need to be worried? *Woody: No, no. My guys are veterans. They'll hang in there. *Fillmore: He's right, man. *Dolly: Good. Just keep 'em calm until we get word. *Woody: Yes, ma'am. looked out the closet door as a dog on the door knob shook his head *Princess Luna: This is quite sure to a fun day. *Hiro: I totally agree with you. *Dolly: Sssh. dog on the door knob jangles *Dolly: We're on! Bonnie's done with breakfast. Any minute now. *Woody: You hear that? Any minute now. *Lightning McQueen: You heard him. *Sally Carrera: Wind em if you've got em. Keep your batteries clean, your joints unlogged... *Dolly: Thanks, Sally, I got it. Bonnie runs up the stairs. The toys freeze as she opens the doors *Bonnie Anderson: The town is open! up various of her toys Mayor! Banker! Ice Cream Man! Hat Shot Owner! Mailman! And the sheriff! Okay, bye toys! took Woody's sheriff badge and drops him on the floor of the closet next to Lightning before shutting the doors *Bonnie Anderson: Woody's sheriff badge to Jessie Yee-haw! Sheriff Jessie! Giddy-up, Bullseye! *Lightning McQueen: sighs Look at that, Woody. Bonnie hasn't even chose you once. *Woody: I know, Lightning. I know. looks at Bonnie playing with his friends. The other toys in the closet stare at him. Woody notices this, stretches and picks up a card. The other toys head over to the door to watch Bonnie *Melephant Brooks: Wow, they're doin' hat shop. *Carl Reinercorous: When's the last time we ever got to play that? *Chairol Burnett: Remember when she played House? *Melephant Brooks: I liked House. *Bitely White: Those were the days. *Melephant Brooks: It was basic. You built a house, you lived in it, done. *Old Timer: Ah. That's the third time you haven't been picked this week. *Lightning McQueen: I don't know. Woody and I don't keep count. *Woody: Yeah. What he said. *Old Timer: Oh, you don't have to. I'll do it for ya. *Woody: Okay, okay, okay. I get it. It's been a while. *Lightning McQueen: Yeah. I get it now. *Old Timer: Ooh, lookie there. You got your first dust bunny! *Woody: a dust bunny off his torso *Lightning McQueen: laughing *Chairol Burnett: Aw, how adorable. Whatcha gonna name it? *Old Timer: What about Dusty? *Lightning McQueen: That's the name of the crop dusting, racing and firefighting airplane. How about Thunder? *Melephant Brooks: Francis. *Bitely White: Harry! *Carl Reinercorous: Arron! tries to shake the dust bunny off as they suggest various names *Bitely White: Bebronal? then, they heard Bonnie's parents coming into the room *Mrs. Anderson: Bonnie, it's time to go. Orientation awaits. *Bonnie Anderson: But, I don't wanna go. Can I bring a toy? *Mr. Anderson: Toys don't go to school. That-that's the rule. and Lightning watched as they exit the room. The toys unfreeze *Dolly: Freeze! freezes Nobody move! Bonnie always forgets something! She'll be back any second! Hamm reaching for some coins That goes for you too, Hamm. *Hamm: But it's money! *Princess Bubblegum: Just do as Dolly told you! *Twilight Sparkle: You heard her. *Toby: Everyone stay completely still! Woody and Lightning come out off the closet *Buzz Lightyear: You alright, guys? I'm sure she'll pick you next time. *Lightning McQueen: Aw, come on. We're fine. *Woody: Yeah, no problem. *Jessie: Oh, hey, Woody. Here. Woody his badge back *Woody: Thanks, Jessie. *Flame Princess: You will get played with someday. *Theodore Tugboat: Yeah. *Buzz Lightyear: We're here for you, Buddy. exchanges a look with Jessie and Lightning *Mr. Pricklepants: I don't want to play the baker. *Dolly: Pricklepants... *Mr. Pricklepants: The hat shop owner is the role I was born to play. *Dolly: Okay, Pricklepants, back to your bakery. *Woody: Excuse me, Dolly. *Dusty Crophopper: Woody, can't you see Dolly's threathening everyone? *Dolly: Yeah. Go back to the closet. *Woody: Yeah, I know, I know. It's just- I'm worried about Bonnie! A toy should go with her to orientation! *Lightning McQueen: Yeah! For example, Woody himself. *Mater: Didn't you hear her parents? You'll get Bonnie in trouble. *Dolly: Yes. them back into the closet Places, everyone. freezes. Lightning, Mater and Woody watch from the closet as Bonnie comes back into the room and sobs under her bed *Bonnie Anderson: sobbing *Lightning McQueen: Poor Bonnie. *Mater: Yeah. If only we could make her feel better. *Lightning McQueen: Sssh. Here come Mom and Dad. parents come in. Woody, Lightning and Mater watch and come up with a plan *Mrs. Anderson: Bonnie? What are you doing back there? Come on we have to go. stands up *Mr. Anderson: That's my big girl. *Mrs. Anderson: Come on, we've gotta hurry okay? Don't forget your backpack, you're going to have so much fun. *Bonnie Anderson: Okay. grabs her backpack and they exit the room *Princess Bubblegum: Alright, they're gone. *Sparky: Finally. *Dolly: the closet doors Alright, now what is it you were saying, guys? they're not there Guys? *Sally Carrera: They're not here! *Holley Shiftwell: But where could they have gone? in Mrs. Anderson's car, Woody, Lightning and Mater look at Bonnie *Lightning McQueen: Poor girl. *Mater: Yeah. I still can't believe you dragged me into this. *Lightning McQueen: It was for Bonnie's own good, Mater. *Mrs. Anderson: We're here. enter the school. They go into Bonnie's classroom and watch dozens of other kids having fun class starts. Lightning, Matter and Woody watch from the bag. Bonnie nuzzles against her mom anxiously *Mrs. Anderson: Bonnie, honey, it'll be okay. *Miss Wendy: Hi, are you Bonnie? My name is Miss Wendy. I'm going to be your Kindergarten teacher. looks down *Miss Wendy: We have a special place where you can put your backpack. You wanna see? looks at her mom for confirmation and she puts a hand on Bonnie's shoulder to say it's ok. Bonnie walks away with Miss Wendy to the cubbies and waves goodbye to her mom with a smile on her face. Her mom exits the room with the other parents and Bonnie's worry returns to her face. She nervously looks at all of the kids, hiding her face behind her backpack *Miss Wendy: Here we are, Bonnie. (She presents a cubbie to her) Just for you. (Miss Wendy turns around to address the class) Ok class! Let's all find a seat at a table so we can start craft time! (Bonnie sits at a nearby table by herself, afraid to engage the other children) (Off-Screen) On the first day of school, you'll need a place to put your pencils. So today, we're going to make pencil holders! Now, everybody take a cup and we'll use the art supplies to decorate them. begins to reach for the art supplies when another kid approaches her table *Bonnie Anderson: Hi. waves and smiles at the boy, but he ignores her and takes the craft supplies away from Bonnie's table, supposedly to his own *Mater: Dadgum. *Lightning McQueen: How dare he take her supplies! peeking through the window of the backpack, gasps at this as Bonnie looks down and starts to tear up. Woody watches the kid spit out an apple into a trash can and he notices that some craft supplies fall in with it. Woody leaves the backpack, drops down and hides behind a lunchbox while some kids run by, giggling. He uses the lunch box as cover to run to the trash can unnoticed. Once inside, he grabs a box of crayons and throws it on the floor near Bonnie. She hears the sound and turns around while sniffing and trying not to cry. When she sees them, she leaves her chair to bend down and pick them up. Woody uses this as his chance to grab a bunch of supplies and book it to Bonnie's table as fast as he can. He jumps onto the chair while Bonnie isn't looking and drops the supplies at her spot. He then hops back into her backpack to watch her reaction. She stands up from picking up the crayons and jumps back in surprise at seeing the craft supplies there. She looks around the room, wondering how they got there. She picks up the spork and has an idea. She then breaks a popsicle stick in half and sticks some white dough on it making it look like feet. Then she adds the spork for a body and uses a pipe cleaner for arms and hands. Bonnie then adds some eyes, an eyebrow and then a blue band for a mouth. Bonnie smiles at her new creation and writes her name on the bottom of the feet with a blue felt tip pen. Woody watches and smiles and so Lightning and Mater *Lightning McQueen: That'll teach the kids to mess with our girl! *Mater: Good goin', buddy. Wendy comes over *Miss Wendy: Oh, Bonnie. That is so clever! *Bonnie Anderson: Forky Hello, I'm Forky! Nice to meet you. *Miss Wendy: Well, hello, Forky. It's nice to meet you. I'm Miss Wendy. *Lightning McQueen: The plan worked. Mission complete. *Mater: You got that right, Buddy. *Lightning McQueen: bumps with Mater *Woody: That old tire bump never gets old. the backpack closed Bonnie runs out of the classroom and to her parents *Bonnie Anderson: Mom, Dad, look what I made! His name is Forky! *Mrs. Anderson: That is so cool! *Bonnie Anderson: I finished kindergarten! *Mrs. Anderson: Uh, that was just Orientation. *Mr. Anderson: But for being such a brave girl, we have a surprise for you. *Bonnie Anderson: What is it? Mater and Woody listen from the backpack *Mr. Anderson: Well, since school doesn't start for another week, we are going on a road trip! *Bonnie Anderson: gasps Can I bring Forky? *Mrs. Anderson: Of course, you can. *Bonnie Anderson: Yay! puts Forky in her backpack. Lightning, Woody and Mater look at Forky *Lightning McQueen: Well, that worked like a charm. *Woody: And they said I shouldn't go to school with Bonnie? We've got this Kindergarten thing under control, huh? Can't believe it, talking to a spork. then, one of Forky's eyes moved when they turn to look at him *Lightning McQueen: Uh, Mater? *Mater: Yeah? *Lightning McQueen: Did one of his eyes just move? remains still for a moment then... *Forky: gasping *Woody: back startled *Lightning McQueen: Whoa! *Mater: Dadgum! in Bonnie's room, she dumps her backpack on the floor *Bonnie Anderson: Hi, Toys! Bye, Toys! she's gone, the other toys come to life and watch Lightning, Mater and Woody get out of the backpack *Trixie: So, they did go to kindergarten! *Luigi: We knew it! *Guido: in Italian *Luigi: Exactly my point, Guido! *Dusty Crophopper: Are you three crazy?! *Buttercup: You trying to get Bonnie in trouble?! *Woody: No, of course not! *Flame Princess: What were you three thinking?! *Lightning McQueen: It was for Bonnie's own good! *Finn McMissile: Have you lost your minds?! *Rarity: You could have been confiscated! *Rex: What does that mean? *Hamm: Taken away. *Rex: gasps No! *Jessie: Or worse, you could've been lost! *Woody: No, no, no. Guys, listen. Bonnie had a great day in class. *Lightning McQueen: And, we're going on a road trip! *Buzz Lightyear: Road trip? *Buttercup: Vacation! *Jessie: Yee-haw! *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio: Ooooohhhh... *Slime Princess: Yes! *Jake the Dog: Whoo-hoo! *Wheely: Road trip! *Gordon: How delightful! *Mater: But then somethin' really weird happened. *Woody: Bonnie made a friend in class. *The Jammy Dodger: Wow. *Sally Carrera: And on her first day too. *Dolly: Oh, she's already making friends. *Woody: No, no, she literally made a new friend. *Lightning McQueen: (to Forky) Hey, it's okay. Come on out. slowly gets out of the backpack *Woody: That's it. There you go. watches as Forky comes out nervously *Woody: Come on, let's get you outta there. Forky out of the backpack Good, good. *Lightning McQueen: Everyone, we want you to meet... Forky! *Fillmore: Check out that brow, man. *Sarge: Whoa. Never seen anything like him before. *Rex: Look at how long his arms are. *Princess Bubblegum: He's so cute. *James: He looks fine, I guess. *Lumpy Space Princess: Hi, little guy. *Forky: Trash? *Woody: No, toys. *Lightning McQueen: They're all toys. *Forky: T.. t... To... Trash. *Woody: No, no, that's the trash. These are your friends! *Everyone: greet Forky at once *Forky: AAAHH! down to the floor and one of his eyes comes off *Slinky Dog: offscreen Golly bob holly! *Forky: Trash. to run towards Bonnie's trash can *Trixie: Uh, Woody, I have a question. But not just one, I have all the questions. *The Lemon Sweeter: Well, how about we start with this one. *Princess Luna: Why does he want to go to the trash? *Woody: Because he was made from trash. Look, I know this is a little strange, but you got to trust me on this. Forky is the most important toy to Bonnie right now. slides out of Woody' arm *Mr. Pricklepants: But, he's a spork. *Shining Armor: He's right, Woody. *Woody: (Putting Forky back together) Yes, yeah I know, but this spork... this toy is crucial to Bonnie getting adjusted to kindergarten. *Lightning McQueen: Uh, Woody, don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic about all this? *Mater: Yeah. *Lightning McQueen: I don't think this gonna work. fixes Forky's arms *Woody: I know this is new to everybody, but you should see how much this little guy means to Bonnie. When she started playing with him, she had the biggest smile on her face. I wish you could have seen it. Bonnie was really upset, and I swear, once she made Forky, it was a complete transformation! *Jessie: Uh, Woody? *Woody: Just a second, Jessie. So, we all have to make sure nothing happens to him. *Jessie: Something happened to him. jumps into the trash bin *Woody: Oh, chutes and ladders! *Lightning McQueen: This is gonna be harder than we thought. *Mater: Yep. *Forky: Trash! *Woody: No, no, no! No, no, no! You're a toy now, Forky. Come on, stop. Stop it. Hey, no, no, no. Come on. *Forky: Trash! *Woody: I guess I'll babysit him 'til he's used to the room. *Lightning McQueen: Mater and I will help you, Woody. *Dusty Crophopper: Me too. *Princess Bubblegum: Count me in. *Marceline Abadeer: I'll help. *Flame Princess: Me too. *Slime Princess: Me three. *Thomas the Tank Engine: And we'll help too, won't we, Percy? *Percy: Of course, Thomas. *Hugo: I'll help. *Rita: And so will I. *Hugo: Obviously. *Twilight Sparkle: My friends and I will help too. *Rarity: Always willing to lend a helping hoof. *Lightning McQueen: We'll all help. *Woody: Thanks, guys. *Finn McMissile: Bonnie coming up the stairs, gasps Bonnie's coming! toys freeze when Bonnie enters her bedroom and put her backpack on her bed *Bonnie Anderson: inside her backpack but Forky wasn't there Forky? Where are you, Forky? throws Forky onto the bed, Bonnie sees him There you are. I thought I lost you, silly. keeps throwing Forky up onto Bonnie's bed. That night, Forky was trying to get away from Bonnie, but Woody, Lightning and Mater try to put him back on the bed *Forky: No, no, no, no, no. Big girl scary. *Woody: whispering Like I said before, Bonnie's not scary. She loves you and you need to... *Lightning McQueen: What Woody is trying to say is, Bonnie is your caretaker. *Mater: Yep. pulls Woody, Lightning and Mater closer to her. Woody, Lightning and Mater eventually fall asleep The next morning/The Road trip begins/Forky escapes! next day, Woody wakes up to find that Forky was gone *Lightning McQueen: Where's Forky? *Mater: I think I know. the trash bin, Forky is fast asleep holding a piece of trash in his arms *Lightning McQueen: Forky! then, Bonnie's father was coming as Woody jumps into the trash bin, knocking it over and spilling the trash and Forky onto the floor *Mr. Anderson: Rise and shine! accidentally steps on Woody's back as he approaches Bonnie *Mr. Anderson: Who's ready for the road trip? *Bonnie Anderson: Me! I can bring Dolly, and Buttercup, and Forky... Forky? Forky? *Lightning McQueen: That doesn't look good. throws Forky onto Bonnie's bed *Bonnie Anderson: Forky Forky! There you are, Forky! *Mr. Anderson: Bonnie out of the room, accidentally stepping on Woody's head Then, let's have some breakfast and hit the road! they are gone, Woody comes to life groaning *Woody: groaning *Buzz Lightyear: Whoa, he's quite a handful, Woody. You need help with him on the road trip? *Woody: up No, I got it! his head with a sound of pop I can do it. We'll only be stuck in an RV. He can't get far. We got this. *Lightning McQueen: Well, guys. This is the beginning of the road trip. *Rainbow Dash: Yes. *Rarity: I am ready. *Cruz Ramirez: But we have to help Woody keep Forky out of the trash. *Dusty Crophopper: And that's exactly what we're going to do. Right, guys? *Hugo: Uh-huh. *Rita: You bet. *Thomas: We don't Forky to go into the trash. *Percy: That's right. *Twilight Sparkle: No way is that spork throwing himself away on our watch. *Applejack: We're all behind ya, Woody. *Spike: Alright. *Sunset Shimmer: Count us in. *Rarity (EG): We won't let you down, darling. *Spike the Puppy: That spork isn't throwing himself away on our watch. *Sci-Twi: You tell him, Spike. *Princess Bubblegum: Let's do it! *Marceline Abadeer: Count me in. *Flame Princess: I'm in too. *Slime Princess: Me three. *The Lemon Sweeter: Me four! *Lightning McQueen: Let's tell everyone to get ready. Road trip, here we come. song, "I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away", begins as the RV drives on the road. Inside, Bonnie throws some paper in the bin. Forky saw this and ran but Woody stopped him by grabbing him by the legs. Bonnie grabbed another sheet of paper and turned into an airplane which she puts Forky on *Cruz Ramirez: This is more like it. *Lightning McQueen: Yeah, more like keeping Forky out of the trash! the Dinoco Gas Station, Forky tries to get into the trash while Mater brought some Dinoco gas cans *Mater: Dadgum, Dinoco, everyone? *Cruz Ramirez: Don't mind if I do. *Lightning McQueen: Okay. *Dusty Crophopper: Well, I suppose watching Forky is thirsty work. *Forky: Trash! *Twilight Sparkle: Forky, no! tries to get in the garbage can when Woody picked it up *Woody: sighs RV moves on as the garbage bin *Princess Bubblegum: *Forky: [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter